Sly Hawkus
Sly Hawkus is a citizen representing District One in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Amber Gale or Jade Akiyama, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Sly Hawkus District: One Gender: Male Age: Seventeen Alignment: Social Impure Personality: Sly is generally seen as someone who's not always the greatest of people morally. He's someone who's very set in the mindset of morality being decided by the victor, and right or wrong being subjective, and therefore, to himself, he can always justify exactly what is good and what is bad in his actions and those of others. He's strong-willed and serious about the Games themselves. He always strives to excel in every category, chart, and statistic that he physically can. Overall, Sly is devoted to winning the Games, at any cost necessary. Despite all this, Sly is insanely intelligent and often inspires the people around him into following his lead, becoming a figurehead and role model of sorts. Height: 6'3" Weight: 187 pounds Weapon(s): Sly's use of a simple sword gives him a lot of versatility: his excellence with it has allowed him to have opportunities to be competent with many variations, from curved swords such as the kukri, to longswords along the lines of mythological heroes' trusted and deservedly feared weapons. History: Backstory=WIP and naenae |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Sly was born as a young boy in a luxurious household in District 1. He very rarely had to deal with the typical duress a lower District citizen would have to deal with. *His life was practically set in stone: inherit the family business and never work a day in his life, his only risk being that of competition, albeit it was easily able to simply be bought out and consumed to monopolize the District's corporations. *Unfortunately, during his teenage years, an uprising Panem-wide shook his life up. As it turned out, this uprising meant the Hawkus brand, although still highly respected, would never again have the same sway it once did, meaning Sly would now have to be concerned about the Hunger Games. *He watched and was quickly engrossed by the idea and concept of them, now actually paying attention instead of dismissing them entirely. Convinced that perhaps he could restore his family name to its former glory and power yet again, he began to train intensively for the games, becoming the prototypical Career role model people sought after. *After two years of training 364 days a year (always taking his birthday as a day off), Sly decided his time was ripe, volunteering at the reaping, with a plan to make the big three Districts great in the Games. Strengths: Sly's biggest strengths are his skills in swordsmanship and deception, a dangerous tandem that allow for him to be a very effective tribute no matter the situation. While it is not nearly as strong as the other two, his ability to play to other people's heartstrings can also be very effective Weaknesses: Sly's flaws are fairly evident in his personality and backstory: he's not only so overconfident in his abilities that he doesn't even care to acknowledge how many flaws he is bound to hold himself, but he also has a sense of being more deserving to win than anyone else, a flaw that might end up bringing his downfall. Fears: Sly's only real fear is failing his family, something that death would instantly bring upon him. Reaping reaction: As Sly volunteered, he does not have a reaping reaction, only showing unwavering confidence as he is prepared for the Games. Group Training: During group training, Sly will form up with the typical Career Districts and create the Career alliance, trying to push all six/eight/ten of them, plus their recruits, to their highest possible potential. Individual Sessions in Training: Sly will rely on his stellar swordsmanship to aim for a high score. Interview Angle: Sly will leave the audience craving for more info on him as he subtly drops hints towards more about his life's dreams, desires, and exactly what he aspires to accomplish in the Games. Alliance: Sly is part of the Careers, likely as either the leader or second-in-command. Token: Sly's token is the amulet he wears at all costs. It is the one thing he would, at all costs, kill anyone in his path to get back should he ever lose it. Mentor Advice: Don't get too cocky out there. Remember, your alliance needs their time in the spotlight too. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Sly is essentially a way to give off who Sly is through name alone. Hawkus was chosen by random as I looked at old users, finding HawkWD, and giving the name a suffix to give a bit of variety to the nomenclature of my District One tributes. Sly has two inspirations, with one being his name and colour scheme (blue and gold), which bear the same name and scheme as Sly Cooper, the playable character of the Sly franchise (a series I grew up with), and the other being found in his personality, which closely resembles that of Noriaki Kakyoin from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders during Kakyoin's stage as an antagonist. 'Trivia' *I never really intended for Sly to be such an obvious name upon first deciding it to be as it was. However, when looking at my twenty Career District tributes (Capitol, 1, 2, 4, 14) I realized I had all tributes having a pair in one way or another, with the exception of Tux Bowden. Therefore, I decided to partner Sly's personality with Tux's, despite the pair still having drastic differences. *Sly's lunaii, before claimed from the auction, previously belonged to a tribute made by Kekai, which I believe was Ice Hunts, although I believe I'm wrong. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:District 1